Electronic devices are commonly used to track biometric data of an individual over the course of a day. For example, fitness devices may be used to track an individual's fitness activity (e.g., step count, heart rate, pulse count, exercise intensity, etc.) and sleep activity. Fitness devices are ubiquitous, and individuals may wear multiple fitness devices to track multiple types of activities. For example, an individual may wear a heart rate monitor during dedicated exercises and may wear a pedometer during the entire course of the day.